


New Limits

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Human Biology, Light Angst, Mentioned Rose Tyler, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nervousness, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Omovember Day 12, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: Turning into a human wasn't easy. Having someone to support you helped.He just hadn't expected it to be Jackie.
Series: Omovember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	New Limits

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Fitting room**

Life in Pete's world did not start off as happy as the Metacrisis Doctor would've hoped. . Though it honestly that wasn't a surprise. Rose was rightfully livid with his other half, and in extent with him.

Right after the TARDIS had left Jackie had called Pete and had managed to get them on a Zeppelin to London within an hour. 

Rose hadn't said a word to him since the Time Lord had left them on that beach. And he hadn't tried starting a conversation either. Sensing that that wouldn't be appreciated. Not that he knew what to say to her anyway. 

What did you say to your sort of girlfriend who literally just got dumped by her sort-of boyfriend to have you given as his replacement? Even for TARDIS standards that was a bit much.

As soon as they had entered the Zeppelin, a very fancy private one, Rose had disappeared in a room somewhere in the back. He wasn't quite sure where exactly she had gone. But that didn't really matter, he wasn’t going to look for her. 

He had no death wish.

Jackie had instructed him to sit down on a couch in the living area, ordering tea from the staff, before she went after her daughter.

As soon as the door closed behind her, he slunk back in his seat, letting out a deep breath. 

To say it had been a weird day would be an understatement, even for his standards.

It weren’t even his standards. He was too young to have standards yet, he just adopted his twin's standards. 

The metacrisis got startled out of his thought by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked up at the young staff member, who was carrying a tray.

"I brought you some tea, sir" She slowly set it down on the table in front of him. 

"Thanks." He set her a wining his smile, before he went to figure out how he liked his tea. 

* * *

When they landed in London Rose left them.

Jackie told him without prompting that Rose would be staying at her flat and that he would be coming to the manor. Stating that Rose needed some time to process what happened.

While he understood and respected why Rose wanted that, he was still slightly hurt.

After promising Pete that they would tell him what happened the next day Jackie had shown him to the guest room 

On the bed, there was a pair of pyjamas waiting for him.

"I got the staff to buy you something for the night. We'll go shopping for clothes tomorrow." Jackie commented. "Now, go shower and then to bed, I think we can all do with an early night."

She started to leave the room but turned around. "Dustin will come by at 8 to bring you an outfit to borrow. He's about the same size as you." 

"Thank you, Jackie." Not for the first time he was surprised just how much he could lean on Jackie. Jackie reminded him of his own mum.

_I was nice._

"Don't forget to use the loo before bed, you're human now." She reminded him, making him blush.

* * *

As promised Dustin, a nice lad who apparently worked in the kitchens, came by with the promised clothes. Waking him in the process with the warning that Jackie wouldn't appreciate it if he was late. Something he had already been aware of. Still, he appreciated the lad waking him.

With some new-found empathy for his companion whenever his counterpart wanted an early start the metacrisis doctor managed to get down and dressed, 15 minutes later.

After a quick breakfast, Jackie took him to a shopping mall, all but dragging him into a clothes shop.

"There you are!" As soon as they entered the got approached by a brown-haired lady, about Jackie's age. He quickly concluded that she worked there "You're right on time. It's great to see you again. Is this him?" She turned towards him. His head shot towards Jackie, wondering just when she had arranged this.

"Yes, he's an old family friend, who is going to be staying with us for the unforeseeable future. He needs a new wardrobe." She patted him on the shoulder. While he stared at Jackie, not sure if he liked where this was going. "Oh don't look at me like that. Tisha has a great fashion sense, she's always helped me and Rose with choosing clothes. Come on, let's get started. We've got lots to do."

"Come on love." Tisha grabbed his arm dragging him along into the shop. "I know exactly what you can try." 

* * *

As soon as he had closed the curtains of the fitting room the Metacrisis Doctor bent over, clutching at his crotch. They had been trying clothes for hours and hours. Jackie had vetoed him just getting suits, and he knew better than to argue. Honestly, he had liked a lot of the clothes that he had tried so far.

Tisha was a really nice woman and good at her job. But after hours his bladder was screaming for relief. It was slightly foreign to him. 

Not the need itself, Time Lords needed to urinate in a similar fashion as humans, just less frequent.

The difference in frequency was shocking to him, despite always being reminded about it by his companions time and time again. But experiencing it himself was a completely different story from knowing.

Yes, he logically knew that he was going to need to go more often. However, the fact that it had only been less than a day since he had last peed, and now was already longing for the loo was unnerving.

He wasn't quite sure how long it had been either, something his Time Lord self also had trouble dealing with. Used to knowing everything to the microsecond.

They had been fitting clothes for a good while now, surely they would have a break soon? Maybe eat something, go to the loo as he wanted, just take a breather.

Dancing on the spot he fumbled with the buttons of the dress shirt he had been trying on. He bit his lip, crossing his legs as he fought the urge.

_God, he was bursting._

He didn't care how long it would be until they called a break, he had to pee! Now!

He wasn't sure how to go about this. But he couldn't wait, his mind was going crazy with need.

The need to void his bladder felt similar to what he was used to as a Time Lord but it was so so much more prominent. He suddenly understood why his companions could be so frantic when nature was calling. It was unbearable.

"Here, Tisha gave some sweaters for you to try," Jackie said as she walked closer to the fitting room he was in.

He took a shaky breath trying to collect himself a bit, before calling out. "Jackie?"

"What is it sweetheart?" he winced slightly at the concern in her voice, she obviously had sensed his distress.

"I need the loo." He admitted, aware of the slight whine that sounded in his voice.

He braced in Jackie denying him, telling him to wait until they were done or had a planned break or something like that.

_But instead._

"Okay," He could almost see Jackie nod. "Go get dressed in your original kit. Then you can take care of it."

"Right, okay." He said in a shaky voice, before pulling the shirt off his shoulders, then tackling the tight jeans he had been forced into a while back. When he got slightly stuck with the jeans barely over his knees he failed to bit back a whimper in impatience and desperation.

"Oh, love." He closed his eyes in embarrassment at the sympathy in her voice. "How bad do you need to go?"

"Really bad." The metacrisis answered as he finally freed himself from the jeans, immediately grabbing the black trousers he had borrowed from Dustin and put those on instead, he carefully tightened the belt enough so the trousers wouldn't slide off his hips, but not so tight that it would dig into his bladder. He hissed as he tightened the belt a bit too much. His hands shooting in his crotch, as he doubled over trying to contain the flood.

As soon as he trusted himself to move he quickly pulled on the t-shirt for slipping in his converses, not bothering with the laces.

Then he pulled back the curtains, meeting Jackie's eyes.

"What are you doing?" They both turned towards Tisha, who was walking towards them with more sweaters in her arms, a questioning look on her face.

"Emm- I," He shifted his weight.

"He's going to take a quick toilet break," Jackie spoke up for him, causing him to blush. Tisha nodded in understanding, probably noticing how badly he needed one.

"Yeah- Uhm, where is the loo?" Bouncing slightly on the spot, not quite sure how capable he was of finding the facilities like this.

"Oh, come on." Jackie gently grabbed his hand, tugging him along. "I'll take you there."

While he was grateful for that, his bladder certainly wasn't enjoying the pace she set. "Slow down. Please!"

At that she immediately slowed down a bit, guiding him instead of tugging. "Sorry."

In no time at all, she got them in front of the toilets. "Here we are. In you go!"

Not needing her to say it twice, he quickly busted through the door labelled 'men'.

Much like the clothing shop, the bathroom was deserted, not that he cared about more than voiding his bladder at that moment.

Sprinting towards the closest urinal, he quickly pulled down the zip of his trousers while dancing on the spot. Desperately fishing himself out of his pants, he quickly aimed and finally allowed himself to lose control.

He closed his eyes as the pain slowly faded from his stretched bladder, he let out a small sigh as the full relieve finally crashed over him. 

As he was peeing he struggled to keep silent, he couldn't remember something feeling this good. And he had gone while desperate before, the sensation as a human was just more.

After what felt like forever his stream finally tapered off, his bladder finally empty. Shaking himself dry, he zipped back up, and made his way over to the sink to wash his hands, all the while trying to calm his breathing.

Upon leaving the bathroom he found Jackie no longer there, figuring that she would come back he decided to wait. Not sure where the shop was either way.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Jackie exited from the ladies, eyes finding him.

"Figured I might as well while we're here. Feel better love?" She checked.

"Much better." He smiled at her. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, sweetheart," Jackie reassured him. "You could have said something earlier, though."

"Yeah, it's slightly different." He admitted. "I don't know my limits, and I was waiting on a good moment and-" The Metacrisis shrugged.

"Just tell me as soon as the need crops up, okay?" Jackie requested. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I’ll try, thank you.".


End file.
